The Smallest Things
by Raven's Midnight Light
Summary: [YAOI] Heero and Duo go for a visit on L3 and bump into good friend Trowa. Trowa invites them over to his plce to stay. Know what kind of crazy things can 3 guys get into?


Hello another fic up yay! Go Me! I was reading Blue Soaring's Fics the author of really cool fics. So I decided to give writing another a shot. Please be nice to me and no flames I'm not good at writing fics but I try! Practice makes perfect! If you are wondering I'm also Punk_Chylde.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Possibly a lemon in later chapters.

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing.  


The Smallest Things  
Part one  
By: Sakura-2003  
  
  
It's been at least 1 month since the last huge battle happened. Probably because Christmas was fast approaching and the OZies didn't was to miss it. Or they wanted to give the people a false sense of security. You never know. Duo and Heero and staying at the L3 colony. It was a normal day in December, well as normal as it can be in a non-natural atmosphere. It was a fake earth a copy a colony. In outer space machine made snow and coldness. Yup normal indeed but it didn't bother the Gundam Pilots.  
  
"Wow Heero it's almost Christmas!" said Duo happily looking over at his fellow gundam pilot. Duo would call Heero a friend and he does. But he didn't think the Wing pilot really cared. Either he had people that cared about him or not.   
  
"Hmm.", growled Heero. Not even bothering to look at Duo. He didn't want to admit that he was sort of looking forward to Christmas with Duo. He was always alone on the holidays and any other day before now. He was frequently with the braided boy. He didn't know why. Their missions at some point collide cross each other's path. But this time was different on some levels. All Doctor J. said was to go to the L3 colony and enjoy the lull in fighting while he can, and poof there was Duo waiting for him. Now how weird is that? /I know Christmas is coming and your point is?/ Heero thought to himself   
  
"Hello, Duo to Heero come in Heero!" said Duo getting a little annoyed with the O-Tempered One.  
  
"Hmm", growled Heero again. By this time Duo was getting fed up with Heero ignoring him all the time. So Duo decided to pull out the big guns.  
  
"Heero your so damn sexy in those spandex shorts. You have the nicest ass I've ever seen!" said Duo laughing. Heero looked over to Duo with a shocked look.  
  
"What the hell did you say Duo? because if I heard what I thought I heard I'll kill you!!" said Heero surprised and angrily.

  
"Wow chill out Heero I was joking ok sheesh I was just trying to get you to say something to me, ok?" said Duo defensively. Duo was partly telling the truth, he wasn't lying by not telling him what he said was true. He said it didn't he?   
  
"Man you're a braided Baka! Said Heero slightly angry. But Duo knew better being around some one for long periods of time you begin to be able to read the person, and Heero was no different. Duo could tell there was a bit of amusement under his angry tone. Not to mention the little twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Yes I know you love me," said Duo then taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Heero snapped his head to look and the Deathscythe pilot, with the exasperation of utter shock. Heero's eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth was hanging open. Heero tried to say something but his mind was drawing a blank.  
  
"Uhh" was all that came out of Heero's mouth. Duo looked over at Heero's exasperation with his own shock showing not in all the time he had known Heero had he ever seen the Wing pilot so shock and taken aback before, at least not like this. / I was expecting a death threat not silence, could what I said true does Heero love me? And that's why he's in shock or it could be that he wasn't expecting me to say something like that. I know He likes me as a friend a best friend in fact. Not that he knows I read his journal. Hell I didn't even know he had one till I saw it under his pillow. / Duo thought to himself. /Why am I so shocked about what Duo said, could I really love the braided baka! Yes he makes me laugh sometimes on some rare occasions, he amuses me. He makes me feel there is a life out side the battle field that my purpose is not just for fighting my ass off for peace that probably won't get past one year before some one else declares war. / Heero thought to himself. /He's acting funny. / Duo thought quickly   
  
As Duo and Heero were walking along the main street of the L3 colony looking for reasonable hotel to stay in. On their frantic search guess whom they found sitting all alone at a small American style cafe? Still can't figure it out? They spotted Trowa reading a newspaper and sipping on coffee.  
  
"Hey Trowa is that you?" yelled Duo happily that he found anther friend. Heero just stood there looking at Trowa not saying a word. Duo and Heero walked over to Trowa's table. Trowa looked up in surprise he didn't expect to find any of his friends let alone two of them.  
  
"Ya its me." said Trowa back. "You wouldn't have walked up so fast if you didn't know it was me." Trowa continued. The tree young men exchanged manly hugs.  
  
"So what's up? What have you been up to lately, did you know that Christmas is in 5 days?" Duo said excited to have found another friend. Trowa laughed, he couldn't help it he remembered his last mission he had with him, Duo couldn't shut up that he loved Christmas. Duo always spent them on the streets with the other orphans on L2. He never cared that he never resived gifts, he felt bad about not being able to give the other children any. Duo loved the spirit of it all. All the smiling people, the carollers, the smell of the turkey diners being cooked, the streets lit up in Christmas lights. Duo was one of those people that got enjoyment out of the smallest things.  
  
"Of cores I know Christmas is coming! How could I forget? I haven't been up to much I haven't had a missions for awhile, so I decided to come back here, my home." Trowa replied "Also A bit of Christmas shopping for my friends" Duo gave him a wide grin.  
  
"Trowa, do you know any good hotels around that can manage to live through hurricane Duo?" Heero said for the first time since they saw the green-eyed pilot. Duo gave a Heero a playful punch in the shoulder. Do laughing lightly. Trowa had an idea screw the hotel his place was big enough for the five of them to live in. Trowa laughed at the thought of all five gundam pilots living together after the war. Duo and Heero were giving him a strange look, was he all right? What the hell was going through Trowa's head?  
  
"I have a better idea how about you guys come stay with me at my place I had the five of us in mind when I bought the place like if were ever in need of a 'Safe' place to stay while in the area. The place has 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a big living area, a den, reasonable size kitchen with breakfast nook, and dinning room, the basement is full of games in stuff to us all occupied or distracted it depends on how you look at it." Trowa prompt hoping they would they would say yes. Living in that place alone was well lonely. Duo gave a huge grin to Trowa, accepting his offer.  
  
"I'm in! How about you Heero?" Duo said asking Heero with puppy dog eyes. Heero looked liked her was playing with the idea in his head, he had the I'm thinking about it look in his face. Heero looked down to Trowa and answered,  
  
"Why not?" Heero gave a weak smile you wouldn't even call it that just a slight up turn of the lips. Duo was jumping up and down with delight. It was then they realized people were staring at them. Duo could feel the stares and stopped jumping, what like they haven't seen a hyper 15-year-old guy before that just so happened to be really close to his friends. People these days gez! With that Trowa paid the bill for his coffee and the three of them left.  
  
"How are we getting there?" Asked Heero in his monotone voice. Duo rolled his eyes he couldn't believe in the change in him since they found Trowa. Trowa looked over at the Japanese pilot.  
  
"We're taking a cab, any problems with that O-grumpy one? Unless you'd prefer we could walk for like, 4 hours." Trowa replied. Duo eyes bugged out of his head there was no way in hell Duo was going to walk that long, with that Duo looked over to Heero for the verdict.  
  
"A cab's fine." Heero simply stated. Duo looked relived. Trowa went over to the nearest pay phone and called the cab. About fifteen to twenty minutes later the cab came and they piled in.  
  
"Where to please?" asked the cab, driver who happened to be a young man about 27-years-old. His blonde hair was more or less the same style as Heero's. He also had chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"3563 Sky rd. up in the hills in the middle of no where." Trowa said. And off they went off to Trowa's house in the middle of nowhere.

"How long do you think it will take to get there Trowa?" Duo asked. Trowa looked to his right and smiled.

"About a 2 hour drive into the country area." Trowa said sweat dropping knowing Duo was about to explode.

"WHAT? 2 HOURS? YOUR NUTS!" Duo yelled making the driver and Heero twitch. "WHAT IF I HAVE TO PEE AND THERE IS NO WHERE FOR ME TO GO?" Duo continued. Heero smacked the the braided pilot upside the head.

"It's called bush baka!" Heero grumbled. Duo had the most adorably angry look on his face.

"I'm not a bush peeing person!" Duo said angrily. "AND I'M NOT A BAKA!!" Duo continued yelling. 

Heero looked at him again to his left. "BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!" Heero yelled.

Duo glared at the Wing pilot. "I'M NOT A BAKA!" Duo yelled back. Trowa was trying hard not to laugh the driver as well.

"Baka!" Trowa added in. Duo looked at Trowa in shock. 

"Not you too? I'M NO BAKA!"   


"Baka, baka, baka!" Trowa said laughing.

"Baka baka, baka!" Heero said with a bit of an angry Tone.

"I'M NOT A BAKA! Ok maybe a little. BUT NOT FOR THE MOST PART!" Duo said crossing his arms in a huff. The two other pilots looked at Duo and smiled. They were only teasing him, the baka fight lasted a good hour. Without Duo knowing it.

"Duo no Baka!" Trowa and Heero said at the same time. Making Duo smile triumphantly.   
  
End!  
  
T.B.C  
  
End notes: Well what do you think? I promise the next chapter will be a bit longer I just really wanted to get this chapter out as soon as I could. I just know that this chapter didn't end they way I wanted same with the plot thing. So PLEASE review, before Sarah hunts you down.  
  
Sarah: Yes I will! See my long shiny knife!   
  
Troy: I'm scared!  
  
Sarah: REVIEW OR ELSE!  
  
Well then see you in the next chappie! Luv yous!   
  
Je Ne!!


End file.
